Forces of Dry River
The town of Dry River is split between a few major forces. The Mines Dry River is home to mines rich in silver and copper. These have caused tension between all those involved in the mining business, but a deal has arisen to change that. Two major interests are the families that run the mines. The Mathis family is mainly Furs, and the Blackwells are Fangs, so the town is divided along those lines. Since werewolves and vampires are not necessarily enemies in this universe, it is strictly the rivalry between these families that sets the local werewolves and vampires against each other. Despite this division, the two families are seen behaving civilly towards each other in every instance of interaction. The Mathis Family The Mathis Family owns the silver mines in town, and have a long-standing rivalry with The Blackwells. They unofficially represent the Furs, and reside in neighboring homes on Carrion Street. The head of the Mathis family is Abigail Mathis, who is to be followed by Dylan. Other members of the family include Anne, Julian, and Jonathan. The Blackwell Family The Blackwell Family owns the copper mines in town, and have a long-standing rivalry with the Mathis family. They unofficially represent the Fangs. Less is known about them, but appear to be kind people. The head of the Blackwell family is Joseph Blackwell. The family also includes Jeremiah, an unnamed daughter who is next in line, and an unnamed wife. The Workers The Workers strictly refer to those working in the mines. They are a major part of the deal, presumably to obtain better wages and conditions. While they are mainly Fleshes, their spokesperson is Liam, the sole Fur working in the silver mines. No other workers are named. The Law The Law exists in unincorporated territories which lack a government. They stand to lose their influence if the Dry River becomes incorporated. Members of the Law are granted weapons capable of harming members of any species so that they may fulfill their duties with minimal problems. They also have an innate sense of truth that allows them to sense honesty and lies. Members of the Law are Tainted, as they serve a demon of justice called Limdafel. They believe in power through order. The only named members of the Law are Sheriff Connors and Deputy Rosa. The Church The Church exists in unincorporated territories, not with the goal of spreading any certain religion, but instead try to imbue people with a general sense of morality. They stand to lose their influence if Dry River becomes incorporated. Augustus Parsons left his daughter, Anna Cardium, in the care of the Church. The only named member of the Church is Father Dante, but he is never encountered. Although Michael is found near the physical structure of the Church, it is likely that he is his own distinct entity. The Banshee The Banshee themselves is a crime boss, and runs a prolific criminal organization. Their known activities are providing "vice", utilizing blackmail, purchasing properties and businesses to use as leverage against their owners or occupants, and probably almost definitely murder. Other members of the Banshee's organization are Ellis, a polite and sensitive grunt, and Blackwood, a silent and stern grunt who seems to be Ellis's emotional support. Daria Cross used to be a member of the Banshee's organization, but was exiled for helping Errol and taking away the Banshee's hold over him. She is currently in hiding on Carrion Street. The ending of Part Four implies that Isabella Slate also has connections with the Banshee. Category:Dust Groups